The invention herein relates to a motor vehicle power window switch of the type in a housing and having pivotally supported actuation element, which actuates switch contacts by means of a corresponding sliding contact element associated with connector contacts.
DE 44 31 061 discloses a pop-up sliding switch, in particular, for a pop-up sliding roof of a motor vehicle. The housing, which comprises connector contacts, has an actuation button that can be pivoted or slid back and forth in neutral position, whereby a lever acting on a sliding contact element is mounted to the actuation button. A rotary switch element is supported pivotally on the sliding contact element, whereby the lever of the actuation button comes into movable engagement with the rotary switch element. Both switch elements return automatically to their home positions and reset the actuation button connected therewith to its home position.
The reset system consists of a guide tube, which supports spring-biased pressure sleeves and is mounted to the rotary switch element, and of two projections, which adjoin a base and extend into the housing and bear two recessed reset pyramids. Due to the pressure exerted by a pressure spring, the pressure sleeves are pushed in an outward direction against the recessed reset pyramids in the projections; therefore, once the actuation button is released, the reset system and thus the switch elements assume their zero position. By pivoting or sliding the actuation button, the contact spring areas associated with the rotary and/or sliding contact elements are brought into abutment with a punch grid recessed in the base. The dimensions of these contact spring areas are such that a larger number of current paths can be implemented. The purpose of the pop-up sliding switch is the control of different motors, which can rotate clockwise or counterclockwise.
Furthermore, DE 195 37 296 A1 discloses a rocker switch device for a two-stage actuation lifting cycle, said device being part of an actuation unit for automobile power windows and comprising one pair of actuation plates below a longitudinal bisectrix of a rocker bar. These actuation plates are coupled by means of elastic connecting arms and, form an actuation element.
Each actuation plate acts on two pressure switches, which consist of a switch matrix having hollow projections with inset contact elements and a base plate with stationary contact elements associated with the movable contact elements. When the rocker is actuated, the latter pivots about the support axle journal of a housing so that the actuated side of the rocker bar is moved downward. This downward motion is transmitted over the corresponding actuation plate to the hollow switch matrix projections located underneath on the right and left sides. These projections are arranged in such a manner that, due to the influence of different torques, first the left projection is deformed; and, due to the contact of the contact elements located there, an electric circuit is closed. Continued downward actuation of the rocker bar will also cause the right projection to be pushed downward by the actuation plate and close another electric circuit. When the rocker bar is released, it is reset and the closed electric circuits are interrupted.
The use of a rocker switch device for the control of power window switches involves the inherent risk of inadvertent actuation. The closing of the window due to inadvertent pressing of the rocker bar is disadvantageous because possible bodily injury could be caused to a person who, for example, might have his/her hand or his/her head in the closing range of the window.